My Hero
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Abby tells her hero how she feels - oneshot, Gabby - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**/-x-x-x-/**

Gibbs smiled to himself as he watched Kate and Tony gang up on McGee near his desk. He shook his head as he rummaged around in his draw looking for a pen. He stopped immediately and frowned; he looked down at the draw and pulled out the letter addressed to him. Placing it on his desk Gibbs instantly recognised the neat curly letters belonging to Abby_. 'Why is she writing to me and hiding it in my draw!'_ Gibbs questioned as he opened it with his knife. He began to read and frowned as Dear Gibbs was crossed out and replaced with

_Dearest Gibbs, _

_I'm not brave enough to tell you in person so that is why I am writing you a letter. I know you only think me of as the daughter you never had. I love the way you act around me and I guess that's lead to how I feel. I am completely and utterly in love with you. I know I shouldn't but I can't help feeling how I do. _

_You are one amazing guy Leroy Jethro Gibbs! I love how you are soo determined to solve every case, keeps Tony in order, train Kate and McGee to be the best agents and is so kind to me when you doesn't have to. I love everything about you… Your amazingly bright blue eyes, your silver hair, your personality and the fact that you can be a grumpy bugger when you want to. I guess you could say you're my hero :)_

_I understand if you don't want me. I've thought about telling you for a while now and kept on predicting you would say no. I'm probably not your taste in women so I understand if you don't want me. I've had this gut feeling that you'd never pick me anyway, but I just had to get this off my chest so to speak._

_Abs xxx_

Gibbs read it once more before tucking it safely back in the envelope and put it away in his draw. He got to his feet and left the bullpen.

**x-x-x**

'_He's toying with you Abigail,'_ Abby told herself as she zoomed on the photo. _'Or he could be genially disgusted by the letter and never want to see me again,' _Abby thought grimly.

"Gibbs?" Abby called out, hearing the lift open across to the hall.

"Nope, just me," Kate said, entering her lab.

"Oh…" Abby mumbled, turning around.

"Sorry to disappoint," Kate frowned. "Why were you expecting Gibbs anyway?" Kate asked, changing the subject.

"Well he always seems to come down when I have a result. I'm not sure if it's anything but I'm pretty sure it's something," Abby rambled.

"Right," Kate nodded, pretending to understand.

"And I'm not disappointed. It's great to see you," Abby continued and quickly moved over to Kate to hug her around the shoulders.

"So what's this something?" Kate asked, pointing towards the screen.

"There is a shadow in the corner of the frame, looks like a man. If I try to zoom in any further than the picture is just going to distort," Abby shrugged. "See, not sure if it's something or nothing," Abby laughed.

"You should've been upstairs before," Kate giggled.

"Why, what happened?" Abby asked interested.

"Tony was talking about cars then suddenly McGee began talking about this one sports car. Totally took Tony by surprise," Kate smiled, remembering back.

"What was Gibbs doing?" Abby asked.

"Reading some letter I think," Kate shrugged. "Anyway, then Tony shot off all these questions at…" Kate continued but Abby had tuned out. _'Don't be a fool, that could be any letter,'_ Abby told herself at her racing heart_. 'Though when did Gibbs read letters, he doesn't even use his email,'_ Abby thought. _'Who cares how Gibbs reads correspondences, this means he knows I love him,'_ Abby gasped.

"Abby?" Kate called.

"Huh?" Abby muttered, looking over at Kate.

"Are you listening to a word I saying?" she questioned.

"Something about a car," Abby guessed.

"Never mind. I should probably go back upstairs," Kate mumbled, heading for the lift. _'Great… I made my best friend mad,'_ Abby grumbled to herself as she walked back to her computer.

"I'm your hero, eh?" Gibbs mumbled behind Abby. She jumped in surprise and spun around to face Gibbs.

"So you've read it, huh," Abby said quietly.

"May I ask you a question?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure," Abby shrugged.

"Why were you putting yourself down in the last paragraph?" Gibbs frowned.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked confused.

"You just assumed that I wouldn't want to be with you," Gibbs replied.

"Well I'm not exactly your type," Abby explained.

"And what is my type?" Gibbs teased.

"Same age, red hair and divorceable," Abby laughed.

"What if I've changed?" Gibbs questioned.

"What are you trying to say?" Abby said softly.

"I love you, Abby," Gibbs said, staring at her.

"You're just saying that so I don't look like a fool," Abby frowned, turning away. Gibbs stepped closer, put his arms on her shoulder and turned her back to face him.

"No I'm not," he mumbled, bending down to kiss her. "So what do love about me?" Gibbs asked pulling back from the kiss.

"Everything; your eyes, hair, scent, the way you dress, personality," Abby paused. "Would you like me to continue?" she giggled.

"What do you mean my scent?" Gibbs queried.

"The way you smell of sawdust," she grinned.

"Ok," Gibbs said softly, kissing her forehead.

"Your scent is like a drug to me, my own personal brand of heroin!" Abby smiled.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" Gibbs frowned.

"I know you don't watch movies but you do read right!" Abby asked.

"Maybe," Gibbs said.

"It's from Twilight," Abby sighed, shaking her head and turned back to her computer.

"What do you have planned for tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Have dinner, then go to bed early" Abby replied, turning around.

"Wrong answer," Gibbs said, smiling faintly.

"What is the right one then?" Abby frowned.

"Making me dinner then while we wait awhile before having dessert we could watch that movie you mentioned," Gibbs explained.

**- The End –**

**A/N:** This is seriously annoying me, the letter looks a whole lot bigger in Word.


End file.
